Giving In
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Damon has been showering Elena with gifts for weeks after his recovery from Tyler's werewolf bite. This particular package she opens will lead to a night that neither of them will forget...  can be read if you haven't seen season 2 yet


_a/n: this one shot has a little more plot than my first attempt, but hopefully my readers still find it as enjoyable and fun. I was overwhelmed with the positive feedback I received from 'Winning the Girl' and was inspired to write another. Hope you all enjoy! Would love a review if you have something to say! Thank you! Happy Reading…_

_p.s. I wrote this as if it was set after the season two finale, but it doesn't have to be read like that if you haven't seen it (for some reason) _

The small blue gift bag on her bed caught her eye before she'd even walked all the way into the bedroom. With a groan and a roll of her eyes she tossed her jacket and book bag on the chair before she stomped over to the bag and dumped it over to reveal the contents. The daily gifts had started off cute, even touching…but as of late it was getting beyond annoying. Flowers, chocolates, her favorite book pulled from the Salvatore library in its first edition. Now he'd stooped so low as to buy her lingerie?

"Oh Damon!" she said, somewhere between and frustrated sigh and a growl. "If I ever get my hands around your neck…"

The curiosity and her ingrained love of gifts took over and she held up the purple lace panties for a better look. If she was going to admit it, Damon did have good taste. They were very nice. She toyed with the idea of simply sending them back to him, and then she saw the note. It was like all the others, a folded white card with an elegant 'S' on the front. There was always some quirky phrase on the inside that would make her smile no matter how hard she tried.

'If you won't let me touch you than at least utilize the benefits this gift has to offer…'

As always there was no signature, but she knew it was him. There was no one else she knew that would be this cocky. She wasn't quite sure what he meant though and she looked at the panties again, trying to see what gifts it could have to offer her. Then she felt the small bullet vibrator sewn into the fabric and allowed the growl to escape her lips this time. How had his sweetness gone from flowers to giving her sex toys? That vampire needed someone to screw his head back on. How was this the way to a girl's heart?

Sure, it had been weeks since Stefan had left, weeks since she had been with anyone other than herself- and that could only cut it for so long. She'd even considered accepting Damon's invitation to visit him at the Manor on one particularly warm evening last week out of desperation to be touched, but she'd resisted. Just because she'd kissed him once did not mean that she was going to climb into his bed whenever he asked.

She was feeling rather…lonely though and didn't think that it would hurt anything if she tried them on. After all, it's not like he could return them if she sent them back. With a thoughtful expression on her face she walked over to her bedroom door and locked it. There was no way she was going to let Jeremy walk in on her doing…whatever she was going to be doing. For good measure she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

This was going to be interesting…

_Later that Night_

Damon watched the door from his stool at the bar. She had to come to the grill tonight, he knew she would. Whether Caroline was a vampire or not, it would not stop her and her friends from celebrating another birthday at the Mystic Falls Grill. He tapped his finger against the drink he held and heard the clink of his ring. The small remote was burning in his other hand and he wondered if she would beat him or thank him when this night was over.

Something told him that she would do both.

He took a sip of the whiskey and stood when the bells over the door jingled. She walked in, her face faintly flushed. Where he normally saw jeans covering her legs, they were left bare and he saw she had followed Caroline's instructions to wear a skirt to the party. All the girls at the booth were wearing them, and if tonight worked the way he wanted he may have to kiss Caroline for that idea. He fiddled with the remote as she took a seat next to Bonnie. He would have to wait for the opportune moment before showing her just exactly what kind of benefits she would reap from the gift he'd given her.

This was going to be fun.

Elena could see him alright; if she tried really hard she could even smell him. He just stood there at the bar sipping at his drink and throwing her devilish smiles. It was enough to make her want to scream. Sure, she knew that she felt something for him…they both knew it. But that did not give him the right to sit there and merely torture her to death. It just wasn't fair. If he knew what was good for him he would march right out of here and go back to the Manor to sulk.

And she would have told him to do that herself if she wasn't so nervous about what those glances meant. He had something up his sleeve and she would be damn sure that it had something to do with her, and it was going to be something she wasn't going to like. As long as she stayed in the booth, she was safe. And if she just refused to look at Damon, she could almost pretend that he wasn't there. In fact, she worked so hard at forgetting he was watching her that by the time Matt came by to refresh their drinks she'd almost forgotten about him completely.

Then the first jolt from the bullet shot through her and she gasped, clutching the edge of the table. Matt threw her a glance and Bonnie reached for her arm. "Are you alright Elena?" she asked.

"Yeah," Matt stood straight and folded the tray he'd been carrying under his arm. "you look a little flushed."

"I'm alright, just…my foot fell asleep. I hate that pins and needles feeling you know." She smiled and tried to wave it off, but the vibrations didn't stop.

"I never get that feeling anymore." Caroline said thoughtfully and leaned closer to Bonnie when Matt walked away. "Do you think he's ever going to talk to me again?"

"Just give him some time." Bonnie smiled and patted her friend's hand comfortingly. "Elena, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Elena nodded and slid out of the booth. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom. Maybe walking on it will wake up my leg." She turned and locked her knees, sending a glare at Damon.

She wasn't sure how, but this had to be his doing. The vibrations stopped, but he seemed completely still. How could he by playing with her if he wasn't even moving? "I thought you said it was your foot?" Bonnie asked, but Elena didn't answer.

With a huff and a glare she stalked past the bar and toward the neon bathroom sign. A few quick vibrations kept her walking into the bathroom, and kept the pissed off glower on her face. She was relieved when she reached the ladies room and opened the door to find she was alone. The bullet had become quiet and still again, and she walked over to the sink. Her face certainly was flushed. After splashing cold water over her neck she considered taking the panties off and throwing them away, but what if Damon happened to corner her.

There would be no protecting herself from him this time. Jeans were a remarkable thing when you were trying to ward off a hot, sexy vampire that was hungry for your blood as well as your body, but a skirt with panties was pushing it. She wasn't sure if she could trust him or herself if he turned on the charm and she was left…unprotected. With a huff she pushed back from the counter and attempted to flatten the flyaway hairs that were refusing to stay in place.

Damon ignored the glare that Bonnie sent him and downed the rest of the drink. The bartender offered him another refill but he shook his head and pressed away from the bar. There was something waiting for him that would bring much more pleasure than another glass of alcohol. Besides, he could get that at home for free. Discreetly he slipped the remote into the pocket of his leather jacket and made his way toward the bathrooms. The little witch could glare at him all she liked, that wasn't going to change what he was planning on doing, or at least planning on trying.

If there was anything that could be said for Damon Salvatore…he was persistent.

Elena's heart rate had begun to reach normal, but she was finding it hard to relax knowing that at any moment the little toy could start up again. Part of her was excited, that she couldn't deny. But the middle of a crowded restaurant or a bathroom that someone could walk into at any minute was not the place to be getting herself off, or letting some cocky vampire do it for her. She wasn't even sure why she had worn them to the restaurant to begin with.

"Did you enjoy the entertainment?" Damon's voice still sounded like silk and she pressed down the urge to turn towards him.

"This is the ladies room Damon, get out."

He said nothing, but pushed to door open further and locked it. "Aren't you going to thank me for the gift?"

"That is the last thing I am going to do." She kept herself facing the mirror, refusing to turn towards him. "What kind of romance is this?"

"The kind that you need. Sure, every girl loves roses and liqueur filled chocolates, but what she really wants is a man that knows how to give her what she needs."

"And I suppose you think that you are that man." Elena said, looking up when his reflection moved into her view.

She could feel the closeness of his body behind her and smell the leather from his jacket. If he got any closer she wouldn't be able to resist him. "You can't deny that you enjoy the thought of me having a remote to your pleasure." He pulled the small black remote out of his pocket and held it up to the mirror. "With a flick of the button I can turn you on and give you a great experience…" he pressed the red button at the top and watched her knuckles turn white against the counter as she gripped it. "And then I can take the pleasure away." He pressed it again and her shoulders slumped back into relaxation.

"You can't toy with me Damon. I'm not your play thing, and if you think this is the way to my heart, into my bed than you are going about this all wrong." She glared at him through the mirror, but all he did was laugh and turn her around. "I will not be wooed by such barbaric actions and if you think that I could be, you aren't a very good seducer."

"On the contrary Elena, I think that you already are being seduced by me. You are just too stubborn and too much of a control freak to understand that."

"Oh wow, insults. That's the way to get my attention." She glared, but let his hands move to her waist and hold her captive.

"Give into me Elena. This one time. If it's not mindblowing, if it's not everything you imagined it to be I promise I will back off."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Give me this chance." He leaned forward and brought his mouth within an inch of hers. "You won't be disappointed."

"I am not going to have sex with you in this bathroom Damon. It's not going to happen."

"You know you want to Elena. You want to let go and be with me. Admit it, you want to make love with me, and doing to in the bathroom of a crowded, busy restaurant makes it all the more exciting. What if Bonnie was to come and knock on the locked door while I'm inside you?"

She ignored the jolt of energy between her legs and straightened her back. "There is no point in wondering about anything." She pressed against his chest, knowing that it wouldn't budge him anyway. "It isn't going to happen. I'm not going to give into you here or any other room."

"I bet I could change your mind." His fingers crept under her shirt and she could have sighed at the feeling of his skin against hers. It did feel nice to be touched by him, and surprisingly his hands were softer than Stefan's had been.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" she asked as his lips found her neck. "I'm sure there are other girls out there that would enjoy being your love slave."

He pulled back, grinning and caught her eyes with his. "Love slave never crossed my mind, but now that you brought it up I rather like the idea."

She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to punch him in the gut. It would just end up hurting her more than him. "Why did you keep the remote anyway?" she asked, curious.

"I decided to keep it for insurance."

"Insurance for what?"

"In case you decided not to use it on yourself, I would have to do it for you."

"Who says I haven't used it yet?" she asked, a wicked smile on her face.

For a moment she looked like Katherine, but he ignored the thought and trapped her between his body and the sink. "Well did you?"

"I'm not telling."

"I could make you tell." He smirked and pressed the button, listening to the surprised, but pleased sigh that came from her lips.

"Damon, don't." she reached up and held onto his shoulders for balance as the bullet teased her through the lace.

"I could always do it myself if you wanted." He reached down and ran his fingers over her wetness. "All you have to do is ask."

"No." she shook her head and felt her nails digging into his skin through his shirt. Her words were saying no, but her actions were encouraging.

Damon felt his jacket slip from his shoulders, heard it hit the floor and when she pulled at the collar of his shirt he smiled. Whether she knew it or not, she was desperate for him, and before this was over he would make her realize that. Their lips connected in their first real kiss, one where they were both wiling and neither of them were dying. It was better than he could have imagined and the low sighs that were escaping her lips were enough to send him over the edge.

He decided he wanted to make those noises happen himself; that having the toy do it for him wasn't enough. With no strain he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up onto the counter. She didn't pull back from the kiss or object when he wrapped her leg around his waist. Instead she followed with her other leg and locked her ankles. Finally, she was letting go and allowing herself to feel what was between them.

Her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck and she pressed him closer to her. "Touch me." She said, her voice a desperate whisper.

He felt like saying something quick and sly but he didn't want to risk pulling her out of the mood she was in with his sarcasm. Instead he followed his instincts and tilted her head so he could reach her neck. Surprisingly she didn't flinch away in fear of his fangs. She was too lost in the sensations he and the vibrator were creating. She began unbuttoning his shirt and running her nails over his flesh as it was revealed to her greedy hands. He'd never imagined that she would be like this.

Taking the thrust of her hips toward his as a hint, he slid the skirt higher up her thighs until he could see the purple lace he'd been imagining her in for days. He could hear the vibrator but not see it, and from the way she was beginning to moan, he was sure that she could feel it. He switched the button off and tossed the remote to the floor. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, obviously displeased and frustrated. Before she could object or complain, he covered her lips with his and silenced anything that could have escaped.

He let his fingers trail up her inner thighs, deliberately missing the spots where she wanted him to touch. His years of experience had given him exactly what he needed to torture her. She wriggled on the counter, her hand coming down so she could wrap her fingers around his wrist. He let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I thought that you weren't that interested in this." He teased her by letting his finger slide under the lace, but not touching her.

She groaned and bit on his lower lip. "Damon, please. I'm losing my mind with all this torture. If you don't do something about it soon I'll explode."

He bit back a laugh, not fully understanding just how desperate she was for his touch, for him to be inside her. "Say please one more time."

Elena was frustrated, both sexually and emotionally. Half of her wanted to kick Damon and tell him to fuck off, but she knew that her body would regret it and only punish her for it later. She was sure that his jerk antics would well be worth it when this was all over. Then her needs would be sated and she would never have to think about him again. But even as the words crossed her mind, she knew that they weren't true. If she never kissed him again, she knew it would drive her mad.

"Please make love to me Damon. Here on the counter, the hood of your car or you bed at the manor. I don't care where we are."

He grinned and thought of her list of offers, albeit short. With time he could lengthen it and they would be able to cross some things off. "As you wish." He smiled, a genuine smile with no sarcasm or humor behind it and brought her lips to his.

When she felt his finger slip inside her she bit back a gasp and tightened her grip around his waist. It had definitely been too long since she had been touched there. "Damon, don't stop."

"I won't." he promised and increased the pressure of his touch. He could see her biting her lip, trying to keep herself quiet. "Don't hold back Elena. I want to hear you, hear the pleasure I'm bringing you." He slipped another finger under the lace and brought her closer to the orgasm she hadn't been able to give herself this afternoon.

Damon wasn't sure if he'd ever heard a more beautiful voice say his name, and the fact that it was laced with lust made it all the better. He felt her orgasm before he heard it and let her ride it out on his fingers. She moaned his name as the waves of pleasure hit her and her nails scraped down his chest, leaving marks that would unfortunately heal immediately. It would be nice to go home and remember the events of their evening. He wasn't going to let it end her though and he was sure that she wouldn't make him stop now.

He brought his fingers out of her and ripped the lace to shreds. Screw wasting the time to take it off. He would buy her new ones if she really wanted them. Her hands moved down his chest and stomach to his belt. Her fingers were still trembling from the sensations of her orgasm, but she managed to get it undone and push the top of his black jeans down to find that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. He saw the shocked look in her eyes and smiled.

"Do you always go commando, or only when you're planning on seducing me?" she asked, and he was glad to see that her voice was still breathless.

"I'm always trying to seduce you." He brought her wrist to his lips and let his teeth nip at the skin. For a moment she wondered if he was going to bite, but he didn't. He slipped his hands under her shirt and rolled it up over her breasts. They fit into his hands perfectly and he teased one nipple while reaching down to her hip with the other hand. He slid her closer to him on the counter. "Are you ready?"

She found it odd that he would ask that, and nodded slowly."Don't go all soft and mushy on me now bad boy. The roughness is part of your charm."

If only she knew what those words meant to him. "Be careful what you wish for." He whispered into her ear and slid inside her smoothly.

She gasped into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he thrust into her repeatedly. He pressed his arms to the wall behind her and locked his elbows to brace their weight. He could feel himself close to his own release and considered reciting the alphabet backwards to keep himself from ending their first experience too soon. "You feel amazing." She bit down on his neck and he wondered if that was an invitation or just her lust taking over. "Do you want to taste me?"

"Of course I do." He answered, his voice just as breathless and strained as hers. He usually wasn't one for talking during sex, but he wouldn't mind making an exception in this case. "Not yet though. I have to get you closer to orgasm for it to feel truly incredible."

"I don't think that will take much longer." She said and he felt her tighten around him.

"Cum for me Elena." He whispered in her ear and bent his mouth to her throat, gently sucking at the skin above her pulse.

That was all she needed to go over the edge and fall into the orgasm that he created for her. She felt his fangs pierce her skin, but the pain mixed with the pleasure was enough to keep her from crying out. She could feel his tongue lapping at the blood that spilled from her veins and into his throat. She'd never had this be an enjoyable experience before, at least not this enjoyable. Her eyes closed and she leaned back, letting him drink what he wanted, trusting that he would know when to stop. When he pulled back, the dark lines of his eyes fading away, he looked like regular Damon again.

She could feel he was still hard inside her and lifted her hand to wipe away some of the blood from his lips. "Finish this Damon. The sooner you do we can work up to round two."

He grinned and laughed, then brought his wrist to his lips and drew blood for her drink. She hesitated, knowing what drinking his blood could do to her, but the sooner she healed the bite on her neck the better. She reached for his wrist and brought it to her lips as he increased his thrusts back to speed. As his blood dripped into her system she could feel the wound healing and her insides tingling as Damon shuddered in and around her.

His free hand was back to her waist and he was sure he was going to leave bruises from how hard he was gripping her, but at the moment neither of them cared. He felt her tighten around him once more, and then he couldn't resist anylonger. With her tongue on his wrist and her blood in his system he was spent, and a minute later they were both breathing heavily, clinging to each other in the bathroom. Slowly, as if the volume were being turned up on the world, the sounds of the people outside the door came and intruded on their privacy.

His wrist was completely healed, as was her neck when he slipped out of her. His movement made her whimper slightly and he pulled her from the counter, sliding the skirt back down her hips. "We should probably go and say goodbye to your friends."

"Goodbye?" she looked up at him confused as he fastened his belt. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping." He winked and grabbed her hand, not bothering to button his shirt.

_a/n: well there we are. Nothing like smut to make someone smile lol hope it was enjoyed! My mind is working on more ideas for this fandom and others. If anyone has any requests i'd be more than happy to try them out! Comment please! More stories to come soon…_


End file.
